Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a multi-core processor, and more particularly to a device and method for allocating task loading of a multi-core processor.
Description of the Related Art
A heterogeneous multi-processing (HMP) architecture can use different types of processors for collaborative operations to achieve an overall computation task. ARM big.LITTLE is an example using a heterogeneous multi-processing architecture. In general, if a task to be executed requires large amounts of computation, the task is more suitably executed by a big core. However, for a common logic computation task, or a general task executed in the background, the task is suitably executed by a little core. A big core has higher performance but is more power consuming, whereas a little core has lower performance but is more power saving. For different applications and different overall resources, a conventional task loading allocation may not entirely satisfy various different requirements. In certain situations, a user needs high performance over being power saving; in other situations, a user needs to be power saving over high performance. Therefore, there is a need for a flexibly adjustable multi-core processor that attends to various needs.